


Chemistry

by Xingbaeks



Series: Ko-Fi Support Drabbles~ [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short, jock yixing, tutor baekhyun, very very slight cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingbaeks/pseuds/Xingbaeks
Summary: baekhyun finds it difficult to tutor yixing





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for your support <333*-*

 

Baekhyun sighed, "I can't do this. I can't." He said and began to pack his backpack.

"Why not? I'm trying my best to understand!" Yixing pouted, it only frustrated Baekhyun more, he tried to ignore the older male as he continued to pack his books.

 

It was Baekhyun's first year in college, 21 years old and studying to be a chemist, it quickly landed him a job as a tutor. It seemed like a lot of jocks needed tutoring in math and chemistry. That's how he met Yixing. 

Yixing was already on his third year of college, captain of the soccer team. Dreamy eyes and an even cuter smiler, with a prominent dimple. It made Baekhyun weak in the knees. Of course Yixing had a girlfriend and Baekhyun more than respected that but he couldn't help what he felt when he was around Yixing, whenever Yixing got closer to him or touched his hand accidentally. His heartbeat skyrocketed and it was hard for him to catch his breath.

"I just, I just need to breathe. I need fresh air." Baekhyun said as he turned to open Yixing's room door to finally escape the suffocating air that was Yixing's charm.

"Tell me. Am I a bad student?" Yixing closed the door again and by doing so he caged Baekhyun in between his arms.

Baekhyun swallowed thickly and stared at Yixing like a deer caught in headlights.

"N-no." Baekhyun blinked rapidly, he could hear his heartbeat in his ears, "You make it so hard to think." He spilled and immediately wished the earth would swallow him whole.

Yixing stared at Baekhyun. 

 _Here it comes,_ Baekhyun thought,  _he's either going to beat me up or kick me out of his dorm._

Baekhyun didn't know that Yixing would never do that, to anyone, specially not to him.

 _Him_ the loud nerd boy who laughed loudly and made jokes, smart, talented, cute. Boy, did Yixing find him cute. He didn't know if it was his small button nose or the way his nose crinkled up when he smiled.

"I have to go." Baekhyun whispered and tried to make his escape.

That's when Yixing kissed him. It took them both by surprise but it felt oh- _so-_ good. Yixing pushed Baekhyun against his door and his hands cupped his small face as they both got lost in each others lips, exploring each other's mouths, their tongues moving languidly against each other. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Yixing's neck and gave in completely, it was like a breath of fresh air to both of them.

 

"Xingieee, no!" Baekhyun giggled as Yixing picked him up and kissed his neck. It was their one month anniversary and Yixing had suprised Baekhyun with dinner and strawberry cake. Baekhyun kissed Yixing's cheek.

"Gross, get a room." Sehun yelled from across the soccer field. 

"Go practice baby, everyone is staring." Baekhyun said, suddenly feeling shy.

"They're staring at how cute my boyfriend is." Yixing smiled fondly and kissed Baekhyun's forehead. 

Baekhyun smiled widely and let himself be led to the rest of the team.


End file.
